The invention relates to a submarine.
Submarines having a drive which is independent of external air can operate in Arctic waters over a longer period of time below a closed ice sheet. However, with submerged travel below a closed ice sheet, those emergency situations which render it necessary for the crew to leave the submarine have been found to be fatal. In such a situation, the ice sheet or ice layer prevents these persons from getting to above the ice sheet.